


Питомец

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, kid!AU, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Асмо хочет питомца, а то почему другим можно, а ему нельзя?!
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Питомец

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Can we keep him?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377473) by [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon)



— Ну можно мы его оста-а-ави-и-им? Я сам буду с ним возиться, — ныл Асмо. У него был десяток различных капризных тонов для разных целей, от очаровательного хныканья до жуткого скрипучего воя; сейчас использовался примерно восьмой тон по десятибалльной шкале.

— Ты пока даже не в состоянии осознать, какая это ответственность, — с безнадежной усталостью повторял Люцифер, иногда варьируя формулировки. Не то, чтобы это помогало ему быть услышанным.

— Ну у Леви же есть ры-ы-ыбка!

— А ты помнишь, что случилось с предыдущими питомцами Леви?

Асмо, разумеется, не помнил, что Лотана пришлось выпустить в океан, так как морское чудище выросло слишком большим даже для Дома Скорбей и опасным для его обитателей, а гигантский змей по имени Генри исчез куда-то сам собой. Зато он отлично помнил, что...

— А у Сатаны был ко-о-отик!..

— ... если точнее, около ста двадцати котиков, — вздохнул Люцифер и помассировал виски. Он никак не ожидал, что котики будут размножаться почкованием. Хорошо еще, это безобразие удалось пресечь до того, как их количество достигло четырехзначного числа.

— А у Вельзи есть бра-а-атик! И у Бельфи тоже!

— Ты понимаешь, что завести человека — это совсем другой уровень обязательств, нежели рыбку или кота? — обреченно взвыл Люцифер. Если он сейчас даст слабину и позволит Асмо заключить пакт с этим... этим колдунишкой, то ведь и Маммон тоже себе кого-нибудь захочет!..


End file.
